In the Laboratory
by Itoma
Summary: Drabble. Feeling frisky one day, Kagome crept into her mate's laboratory. Lemons Ahoy! Kagome/Tygra


**In the Laboratory**

**(Drabble)**

**Inuyasha/Thundercats Crossover**

**Kagome/Tygra**

**Romance/Smut (homigod smut)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing save for the plunnies in my head :S**

* * *

><p>Kagome grinned as she stepped into the well lit lab, pressing a few keys on the wall in order to lock the door behind her. Her eyes alight with mischief she, carefully maneuvered around several counters and table, each covered in research notes and beakers, before her eyes set upon her target.<p>

A tall males garbed in a form fitting blue suit, with black-striped orange hair, he would have been hard to miss in a crowd. At least back in Tokyo, thousands of years in the past. But here he was alone and off guard, and she was ready to strike.

Walking up behind him she waited patiently, thanking what ever deity was listening for not letting her trip over anything or create any random noises to give herself away, while he wrote notes and examined specimens.

It was when he placed his tools and specimens down did she make her move, slowly wrapping her arms around his waist, startling him slightly, before he placed his hands over hers.

"Who shouldn't try to scare me Kagome, you know what happened the last time," He spoke, giving a soft grumble.

"Are you referring to the huge mess that was made of your lab? Or how sore my bottom was the next day," She replied, hugging him tightly.

"Both," He grumbled, turning in her arms, so he could face his human mate, wrapping his arms around her in turn.

Kagome just smiled up at him as she stood upon the tips of her toes and placed a kiss upon his chin.

"I need to start wearing heels or something," Kagome stated, as she looked up at him, "of you could actually lean down to meet me half way!"

Tygra gave a hearty chuckle, leaning down to return her kiss before she turned her head, causing him to kiss her cheek instead.

"Come now Kagome, let me return what you so thoughtfully gave me," Tygra's voice rumbled softly, as he moved to kiss her again, only to have her turn her face again, his lips landing upon her other cheek this time

"Nope," She giggled, as he started to rain kisses down upon her, each time aiming for her lips only to have her turn her head else where.

They went about this for a short while, Tygra making a move to capture her lips only to have her turn her face else where. Though it wasn't to long before Tygra claimed her soft lips, bringing his large hands up to cup her face as he kissed her. His tongue sliding between her lips to taste her before colliding with hers. He loved it when she battled him for dominance like this, denying him her kiss or lashing her tongue against his. It made victory all the sweeter for him.

Of course they had to come up for proper air some time, and when they did Tygra carefully lifted his mate and placed her upon the counter had been working on, after clearing a space for her that is.

"Tygra... your test subjects," She moaned as he buried his face against her neck, kissing the pulse point in her neck passionately.

Tygra stopped only for a moment to eye the mess of broken test tubes and scrambled notes and lab equipment on the floor.

"I can get more..."He growled softly against her neck, grinning happily when her pulse began to race, "My mate needs to be tended to."

Kagome gave a soft mewl of delight as she nibbled upon his earlobe, wrapping her arms around his neck, as he reached under her white tank top and released the clasp on her bra. With her bra removed from her person she gave a soft groan when his large rough hands came to her front, cupping her breasts, his thumbs gently rubbing over her nipples.

"You always will be a breast man wont you?" She whispered into his ear, before leaning back and discarding her shirt, earning an appreciative growl from the male before her. He always did love her breasts, he enjoyed experimenting with them, playing if you will, seeing what reactions he could get out of her. His feline pupils narrowed to slits upon her form, as she brought her hands up and removed the Thundercat insignia from his chest, allowing her access to the small clasp that kept his well muscled torso from her view.

Kagome smiled as he removed his arms from his suit, allowing the top half of it to fall around his waist. Her eyes and hands roving over his form she licked her lips, counting each and every black stripe on his chest and sides. Oh how she loved those stripes.. seeing them always excited her for some reason.

"Your hands... their like fire on me, my Kagome," he purred, pulling her close and capturing her lips again, as one clawed hand sneaked beneath the waist of her blue denim pants and slipped inside her core. Earning him a pleasured moan from his beloved mate.

He gave a needy groan as he felt her walls grasp the two fingers he had inside her. He needed to be inside her, to give her pleasure, to satisfy her. Pumping his fingers in her wet folds, he moaned as well, whilst her hands continued to rove over her body.

"Tygra," Kagome panted into his ear, "Please... Tygra."

That was all of a go ahead that he needed pulling his fingers out of her, he flexed his arm muscles only for a moment as he tore the front of her jeans and panties off, before pushing his light blue suit further down his body. Allowing his length to spill free.

Pushing her back upon the counter he climbed atop it as well, pulling her legs up around his waist as he lay atop her. Covering her with his body as he slide his striped length inside her, giving a deep roar as her body easily accepted him inside, clenching and urging him deeper into her as she writhed beneath him.

"My Kagome... my sweet mate," He whispered passionately into her ear, slowly moving his hips to push and pull in and out of her, making love to the human woman who had claimed his heart, "I'm all yours.. till the end of time and beyond. My sweet Kagome."

"Tygra, I love you... don't stop," She panted, her arms wrapped firmly around his chest, as she trailed hot kisses up and down his neck.

Their love making went on until night fell over cats lair, never changing positions, for all they needed was right there in each others arms to make this moment last for eternity.

"Kagome... I'm going to," He groaned, before letting out a deep bellowing roar, no longer able to hold back the pleasure that had been building inside him as he found his release, deep inside his mate. Causing her to scream out his name as well, her tight warmth milking him for all his worth, as she followed him down in the spirals of ecstasy.

And then, spent they laid their, calmly in each others arms, placing soft kisses upon each others necks and faces before their tongues met once again.

"I love you, my mate," Tygra whispered against her lips.

"And I love you, my mate," She repeated to him, as she held him close.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HOMIGOD SMUT! QUICKlY AVERT YOUR EYES!.. unless. Nope to late, if you've made it this far then the damage has been done. But anyways, from now on I'm gonna try to get everything I can think of done on paper or something, cause I always have these damn pairings inside my head. So I figured, even if its just a little smut drabble or something I'd rather post it then not post anything at all, right?**


End file.
